Botanical classification: Prunus persica. 
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach (Prunus persica (L.) Batsch) tree which is named xe2x80x98UFBlazexe2x80x99 and, more particularly to a peach tree which produces a high percentage of red skin with an attractive deep yellow ground color on the fruit. The fruit is good eating quality with clingstone, non-melting and yellow flesh. Fruit are mature for fresh market in early to mid-May at Gainesville, Fla. Fruit are produced on a tree adapted to a mild winter climate. Contrast is made to xe2x80x98UFGoldxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,315) and xe2x80x98UF2000xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,019) peach trees for reliable description. This new variety xe2x80x98UFBlazexe2x80x99 is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it retains fruit firmness at full flavor, tree ripe stage for a week on the tree.
This peach tree (genotype) originated in a cultivated area of the fruit breeding program at the University of Florida, located at Gainsville, Fla. The seed parent was xe2x80x98Fla. 90-50CNxe2x80x99 (unpatented), a non-melting flesh nectarine [originated as an F2 of (Fla. 84-18Cxc3x97Fla. 9-20C)] (both unpatented peaches of complex origin). The pollen parent was xe2x80x98UFGoldxe2x80x99 peach. UFBlaze was determined to have unique tree and fruit characteristics making it worthy for commercial fresh fruit production. xe2x80x98UFBlazexe2x80x99 differs from its pollen parent by having fruit of a higher percentage of red skin and ripens one week later and 2 weeks before xe2x80x98UF2000xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98UFBlazexe2x80x99 has larger fruit size than xe2x80x98UFGoldxe2x80x99, but smaller than xe2x80x98UF2000xe2x80x99, and are produced on a less spreading tree than xe2x80x98UFGoldxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98UFBlazexe2x80x99 peach tree was selected in 1997, and was designated and tested as Fla. 97-5C. It was asexually reproduced by budding on xe2x80x98Flordaguardxe2x80x99 (unpatented) seedling rootstock at Gainesville, where the selection was made and trees were also tested. Asexually propagated plants remained true to type. There are no known effects of this rootstock on this scion cultivar.
The new and distinct variety of peach tree bears yellow, non-melting flesh fruit with a high percentage red skin, and has a low chilling endodormancy requirement. xe2x80x98UFBlazexe2x80x99 peach tree blooms about a week after xe2x80x98UFGoldxe2x80x99 peach at Gainesville and the estimated endodormancy requirement is 300 chill units.
The present invention resulting in xe2x80x98UFBlazexe2x80x99 peach tree is characterized by fruit of excellent flavor and eating quality. The trees are vigorous, productive and without alternate bearing. Trees attain in two years, a height of two and half meters and a spread of two meters at Gainesville. Terminal growth of up to a meter annually is common on mature 4-year old trees with normal pruning to a vase shape. The first fruit ripen in early to mid-May at Gainesville or in about 80 to 85 days from full bloom. The fruit are uniformly large for an early season peach. The skin on ripe fruit has an attractive bright red over a deep yellow ground color. There are some speckles of anthocyanin in the outer flesh on the sun exposed side of the fruit, especially on trees stressed during hot, dry weather. There is no red pigment in the flesh at the pit. The flower anthers are yellow, a common characteristic of many standard peach and nectarine varieties. Flower petals are pink and showy.